uusffandomcom-20200214-history
Multiversal Events
The following is data and recorded events of the UUSF and MTC interactions with entities across the multiverse. Agents in these alternate universe are professionals and were trained to handle these situations, Do NOT repeat any of the actions performed by these agents. Incident reports: Alpha-12:The Infamous Cole MacGrath: Universe Alpha-A-20 and Alpha-A-20(B) Universe's Description: A near common universe with the dominant inhabitants being Homo-Sapiens named Humans, Some of which are born with a genetic anomaly that allows them to influence matter of a specified type, however their capabilities are arbitrary and are limited to the specified matter. The some Humans that have these capabilities are called Conduits by the native inhabitants, however field agents felt it was more appropriate to nickname them Bio-Terrorists because of their genetic influence. The agencies involved were the UUSF and Control. The universe strangely enough behaves in the system of super symmetry and has an exact duplicate of itself parallel to its own space and the even stranger part is the behavior of the "Bio-Terrorists" in the parallel realities, when one does an act of assumed kindness the Universal Equivalent does the exact opposite of based action. However the following events in a specified location in the said universes called "New Marais" had a specific incident that triggered a chain reaction that forever changed the planets of both universes. Universe Alpha-A-20(B) had an incident in which a Caucasian Conduit Male Named Cole MacGrath had initiated a level 10 threat in the Universe and was on a raging path of anarchy, Control and UUSF then called in the MTC to help detain the level 10 Threat and Eliminate the planets within the universe. Surprisingly enough the other universe showed no reaction to it's twin dying and actually found another universe to be parallel to, this universe seems similar to its actual positive nature but this time it has a new Infamous Conduit, a Native american/Caucasian male named Delsin Rowe. Delsin seems care free in the positive universe and actually follows the path of Cole MacGrath when it comes to aid and sparing, however the new Super symmetric universe that was attached with the positive universe actually has Delsin doing the exact opposite of the kind acts the other Delsin has a tendency of doing, instead of healing he tortures and casualties is countless with the negative version. (Report NOTE: "Keep an Eye on this one, we don't need another level 10, especially with his simulating bit.") Alpha-21: The Mass Effect: Universe Alpha-A-18. Universe's Description: A universe similar yet different to the UUSF's current state of reality, The Human race still has Earth and even managed to find other lifeforms thanks to the assistance of ancient alien technology. However the events in this Universe have a tendency to change or alter by chance and even split into duplicates with different outcomes, when a citadel soldier by the name of Kaidan Alenko died in the event of an assault, a Multiversal anomaly detected by the UUSF noticed that a different universe just appeared from nowhere and had an alternate reality where Kaidan lived and his mortality replacement was a female soldier of the same faction named Ashley williams, both of which were high assets of a Commander Shepard, and even his (or in any case her) Physical description changes based upon how many universes begin to duplicate, ultimately scientists believe that this is a natural action based upon universes that have a massive consequence to a decision of any kind, eventually (well what started out as a joke) scientists began to call this the "Mass Effect" where Universes begin to duplicate and clone themselves so that they may maintain an infinite reality and an inevitable outcome for all events to always happen. The theory as to how this is possible is still unknown though. (Report NOTE: "Maybe it's similar to Electrons running back into the ground when you pick them up, the Multiverse just balances itself out when ever there's a fork in the road?"